


Extradition III: Alternate Ending

by Tokenlesbian



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Character Development, Character Study, Darkfic, Developing Relationship, F/M, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, POV Alternating, Relationship Study, Slash, Slow To Update, Tags May Change, Whump, am i the only person that remembers ken, mostly gus' POV though, my magnum opus of a fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokenlesbian/pseuds/Tokenlesbian
Summary: It's stressful work being Santa Barbara's only psychic detective, especially when you're faking it.But it's nothing Burton Guster can't handle.That is, until his past comes to haunt him.
Relationships: Burton "Gus" Guster & Shawn Spencer, Juliet O'Hara/Declan Rand, Pierre Despereaux/Shawn Spencer
Kudos: 9





	Extradition III: Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> howdy everyone! im back at it again, this time with a fic idea thats been rolling around in my head for a long time. this also might be the highest quality thing ive written, considering how many times i proofread and typo-hunted. its still not perfect but i think its pretty good and im dying to upload it so yeah. also, im back on my "i moved the episode dates around so the timeline is different hurh hurh" bullshit so keep that in mind. this fic is set in july of 2009, and the prologue is from summer 2004. basically, this is story is adult gus having to deal with the shit that happened to him when he and shawn were twenty-somethings for drama. like hs^2 but not painfully OOC.  
> enjoy!  
> :)

“I can’t believe you! I cannot believe you!” Gus had just discovered the truth about the booking of their supposed ‘Best Bros” ski trip extravaganza and wasn't taking it as well as hoped for. Shawn fiddled with the keycard before opening the hotel room door, kicking aside the rose petals left over from the first night. This place could really improve on their efficiency in terms of housekeeping. “look, I know you’re upset now, but think about all the fun we’ve been having! Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy that carriage ride.” Shawn shut the door behind them as they walked into the hotel room, tossing aside his phone and overcoat on to the bed. He knew this was coming, but he honestly didn’t expect it to take this long for Gus to figure it out. And here Shawn thought his detective skills were starting to rub off on him. Oh well. “You took the blanket! I froze my damn ass off!” Gus was hot and bothered, ranting for the sake of hearing his own vents thrown around anywhere else aside from his head. “And besides, It’s not about the carriage ride Shawn, it’s about the principle! I was willing to let it slide when you signed me on the lease for the office, because at least we make a profit on that, but you didn’t even ASK me this time! I mean come ON! You usually at least ask and get told no before you steal from me! That way I know to brace my goddamned bank account!” Gus was getting louder, madder, and his nails were digging into his balled up fists. “That’s always the issue with you Shawn, you never ask me for jack fUCKING SHIT! You just take it! I’M NOT A BANK!” Shawn moved closer to him, but blocked the doorway. “look, Gus, I’m sorry ok? I wanted to do something nice for Abigail, and this seemed like a good deal at the time. You can have all the cash we get from when we catch Despereaux-” Gus cut him off. “No. Shawn, you are missing the point entirely. It’s. Not. About. The. Money. It’s about how you’ve been treating me ever since we started this whole psychic SCAM in the first place-” this time Shawn cut in, eyes alight. “Gus, this isn’t a scam, and you know it. A scam would imply that what we’re doing is lying to people for money.” Gus rolled his eyes. “That's literally exactly what we do Shawn.” 

“Well, we’ve solved like, at least a hundred cases at this point, and probably put more criminals behind bars than I can count.” silence fell for a moment, and Gus’s face twisted up, with something along the lines of envy and disgust. Shawn stepped further back toward the door.

“Criminals that  _ you’ve _ caught Shawn.”

His tone was full of acid and bile, threatening to spill right on to the expensive hotel carpeting.

“What?”

“ _ You’ve  _ caught all the bad guys Shawn.  _ You’re _ the one who gets all the praise for it. Every time. And what do I get? I get to be the sidekick. I get the bill, I get  _ my  _ job and  _ my  _ life uprooted and messed with everytime you want to be the goddamned hero.” 

Shawn’s face looked genuinely hurt as Gus spoke. Gus was Mad. As in seriously mad. Shawn knew he would be upset about the trip, sure, but he hadn’t anticipated this. He kept on. “You think i like being in your shadow all the time? I don’t. I didn’t even want to be a part of this in the first place. But you dragged me along, just like you always do.” Shawn found the words in the back of his throat, shoving down his hurt feelings in their place. “You don’t have to help me if it pisses you off that much.” Shawn’s face fell, still hurt, but resolved again. He stood back in front of the door. “I’ll go home, and I'll take your name off the lease, ok?? Will that make you happy?” Gus didn’t say a word, only glaring, arms crossed. 

“An-and I’ll catch Despereaux without you! You’ll never have to solve a case with me again! I’ll catch him and then it’s curtains! No more psych!” Gus rolled his eyes, and Shawn finally backed into the door. There was a brief moment of awkward tension as Shawn fumbled with the doorknob before swinging it open. 

“Goodbye!” 

And he slammed the door shut behind him. 


End file.
